


Teach Me More

by fallenandinlovewithhumanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Mentioned Charlie Bradbury, Young Sam Winchester, mentioned Meg Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandinlovewithhumanity/pseuds/fallenandinlovewithhumanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg asks Cas out on a date. He asks for Dean's help on Kissing 101, things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me More

  
"One movie. Okay Cas?"  
  
"Yes, Dean"  
  
"And no chick-flicks!" I called out as I rounded a corner towards the food aisles. Mom needs me to pick up:

  1. Popcorn
  2. Cereal
  3. Eggs
  4. Milk



Blah blah vegetables, Kale. What the hell is kale? By the time I finish getting everything, I don't see Cas anywhere. I turn around to go find him when I bump into Cas himself.  
  
"Cas! What the hell man you scared me."  
  
"Sorry Dean, I can't decide."  
  
In his hand he holds two movies, Guardians of the Galaxy and Constantine. Okay no. A religious movie plus Castiel, the guy named after the angel of Thursday? No, thank you.  
  
"Guardians. There is no way we will make it through Constantine without you saying how inaccurate it is."  
  
"Very well."  
  
We get back to my house, and start unloading the groceries. I mean Cas and I have been best friends since 5th grade so the dude knows where everything goes. Were in high school now and spend almost every day together, Charlie, my other best friend, tells me I need to just tell him how I feel. Not that I don't want to tell him, that's not it at all. I want to scream it so the whole block can hear us but he doesn't like me like that. Oh well. We get to the living room and sure enough a moose has inhabited the coach. Cas and I look at each other.  
  
"Should we move him?"  
  
"No, I believe that to be a bad idea."  
  
"My room then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
We walk up the stairs and into my room, find the laptop sitting on my bed and pop the movie in. Cas is sitting on the chair next to my bed. He's still so awkward, it's actually kinda cute.   
  
"You know you can sit with me on the bed right? Or did you forget?"  
  
"Oh right, my apologies."  
  
"Don't apologize Cas, just get on the bed."  
  
He climbs on the bed with me and sits impossibly close as the movie starts.He did always have personal space issues, not that I mind. I can feel my heart beat escalating as he starts to drift closer. He's laughing and humming along to the music. Half way through the movie Cas' head is resting on my shoulders. I would give anything to put my arm around him right now.   
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I ahhh, I have a date?"  
  
What? I pause the movie, and shut the laptop. The galaxy can wait. When did this happen?   
  
"Okay, with who?"   
  
"Meg."  Meg? I mean she's not bad or anything, she can be nice and she is somewhat attractive but Meg? I thought Cas wasn't into girls, okay maybe I'm just hoping. I need to snap out of it, I can't pretend my best friend's into dudes just because I'm in love with him. Oh crap, did I just say love?  
  
"Oh, So did you um you know ask her out?"  
  
"No, she sent me a message this morning. I haven't responded. I need your help with something first."  
  
"Of course, anything."  
  
"No, you won't want to do it, never mind."  
  
"Cas, what is it? Just tell me."  
  
"I need you to teach me how to kiss."  
  
"I'm sorry, you want me to what?"  
  
My mind is racing. Does he know? Is he making fun of me? No, Cas would never do that. Did Charlie say something to him? Shit. I need her right now, she could tell me what to do, what to say. She's one of the only two people that I like Cas. I feel like a deer in the headlights, Cas is just sitting there staring at me. He turns away and starts to get up.  
  
"I apologize Dean, I didn't intend to make you uncomfortable. I should go."  
  
"Cas, no." I stand up and grab him by the shoulder. I turn him around so he's facing me, one hand staying at his shoulder and the other around the back of his neck. There is only an inch between us now.  
  
"Dean." My name rolls of his tongue as if granting me permission. Our bodies are flushed together, my hand lowering from his shoulder down to his waist. I can smell the honey and mint in his breath. I can feel his heartbeat as our chests are pressed together. I close the space between us. It feels as if time stopped, the kiss is chaste but its by far the best I've had. We pull away but not apart. He slowly open his eyes and looks at me, is it possible that the shade of his eyes doesn't even have a name? He's smiling and breathing irregularly he pulls me by my shirt.  
  
"Teach me more."  
  
I kiss him once again, and he kisses back fervently. I don't know what he wants to learn, he seems amazing to me but I'm not complaining. He pushes me enough for me to sit down on the bed and sits on my lap. He threads his fingers through my hair as I hold his waist and reconnect my mouth with his. I can feel him smiling against my lips, it feels so real. As if he was kissing me and not just practicing for someone else. His hand starts to drift down my chest and under my shirt. Shit, if we don't stop now, I might spoil everything. I can't lose him over this, not if he doesn't mean it. I push him off gently and press our foreheads together, we take a minute to find our breaths.  
  
"I really enjoyed that Dean."  
  
"Cas, what about Meg?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Meg, you know pretty brunette about 5'4."  
  
"What about her?" He doesn't seem to listen and caresses my cheek.  
  
"Cas, she asked you out."  
  
"She did, but I turned her down. She understood"  
  
He what? Well, I'm glad he's not going out with her but then why is he kissing me? Dear God, it's me Dean Winchester if there's any possibility that he wants this as much as I do, please let it happen. And if this a trick, this is so not funny.  
  
"Then umm why are you doing this? What is going on?" I try to adjust myself on the bed, only causing him to rearrange himself in my lap.  
  
"To put it in Charlie's words I am 'getting my head out of my ass and making a move already'."  
  
 Wait what? Is this some king of cruel joke?  
  
"Cas, please if this is some kind of pity thing I don't want it." I start to push him off but he holds his hands around my neck and shoulders, not letting go.  
  
"It's not. I like you Dean. I thought that was obvious."  
  
"You like me?"  
  
"I would not be sitting on your lap like this if I didn't Dean." His hands are threading through my hair as he smiles down at me.  
  
"Oh. But ah are you sure Cas? Cause I gotta let you know, if we continue this I may never let you go."  
  
"I'm positive, and don't worry I'll never leave."  
  
I would not believe anyone else if they said that to me, but the intensity in Cas' eyes filled me with hope.   
  
"Remind me to thank Charlie later." I say as I pull him back into a kiss.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
